


Kylux: Teach Me, Take Me, Love Me

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, Kylux Positivity Week, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Redeemed Ben Solo, Romance, Sex, Smut, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An erotic, romantic, explicit sex-filled extravaganza featuring a redeemed Ben Solo and Armitage Hux...Ben Solo is now a Resistance fighter who finds Armitage Hux exiled and half-dead after betraying the First Order. Ben convinces the Resistance to give them some alone time so he can lovingly nurse Hux back to health. They become very attached and Ben is so hot for Hux that he can barely keep his hands to himself. While Hux cares deeply for Ben, he seems oblivious to Ben's powerful sexual attraction to him until one night when he catches Ben in a very compromising position. Ben is extremely embarrassed and Hux is extremely curious. And there's only one bed.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Kudos: 30





	Kylux: Teach Me, Take Me, Love Me

** Prologue **

_After Rey and Ben successfully kill Palpatine on Exegol, he joins the Resistance and resumes his Jedi training. Ben finally has the opportunity to explore his sexuality. It turns out he’s gay. Very gay. Making up for lost time, Ben becomes quite promiscuous and has a number of flings with many of the hot Resistance fighters on base. Whether gay or straight, partnered or single, the men Ben wants find it almost impossible to resist his power and magnetism. It doesn’t hurt that he’s a highly skilled lover. But though he loves having sex with men, he doesn’t feel particularly connected to anyone. Growing bored with his daily routine at Resistance base camp, Ben goes on a reconnaissance mission to scout for any remaining Palpatine minions. During that mission, he finds General Armitage Hux of the First Order exiled on an ice planet with no food or equipment. Hux is starving, dehydrated and near death. When Ben sees Hux in this vulnerable state, he realizes that he never killed the man because he’s powerfully drawn to him, emotionally and sexually. It turns out that Hux was left for dead on this planet because he could no longer tolerate Palpatine’s depraved cruelty and betrayed the First Order by supplying vital information to the Resistance. Ben tells Resistance leaders that Hux can be of further use to them._

_Per Ben’s request, he and Hux are transported to a safe planet with a mild climate and a small population of peaceful humanoids. Ben and Hux live a good distance from the native settlements in an isolated bunker that contains a large training area, a dining area, a fully stocked pantry, one large bed and a single bathroom. Ben nurses Hux back to health and earns his trust. Hux confides in Ben about the trauma of his illegitimate birth and the cruel verbal and physical abuse he suffered at his father’s hands. Ben soothes and comforts Hux, and Hux develops a strong attachment to him. As the two men come to know each other better, Ben learns that Hux is very inexperienced in a certain area - sex. The man doesn’t seem to have any sexual desires whatsoever, much to Ben’s confusion and frustration. But there’s a lot more to Hux than meets the eye. This story picks up just as Hux’s health is restored._

** Chapter 1: Caught in the Act **

Once Hux was fully recovered, he and Ben trained together almost every day. The exercise and limitless supply of food worked wonders for Hux. His pale freckled skin glowed with health and vitality. He’d bulked up and packed on some extra muscle in all the right places. His arresting blue-green eyes sparkled and even the color of his soft red hair seemed more vivid. The end result was that Hux looked better than he ever had and it took all of Ben’s considerable mental training to prevent himself from having a constant erection in Hux’s presence. He tried desperately not to notice when Hux’s nipples hardened during their workouts, or how the dark round buds were much more visible through his sweat-soaked shirt. He tried to avoid standing behind Hux so he didn’t have to see how delicious, inviting and utterly fuckable his ass was. Even the sight of Hux’s handsome face, dewy and flushed from exertion, stimulated him.

Ben told himself he didn’t actually want to taste the sweat on the other man’s neck, lick it from his lips or invade Hux’s mouth with his tongue as he tangled his hands in his hair. Nor did he itch to pull Hux’s shorts off and bury his face between Hux’s ass cheeks, eating him out until he moaned in ecstasy and begged to be fucked. Sometimes, Ben worried that Hux would read his mind and be disgusted. Other times, Ben thought Hux might be brushing up against him on purpose while they exercised, and that it was happening more and more often. But he couldn’t be sure, and this line of thinking was quite dangerous anyway. To all outward appearances, Hux appeared to be completely uninterested in sex. Though it was abundantly clear that he was well-equipped with a glorious cock and two perfectly shaped balls, Hux acted like he was a eunuch.

While his Jedi training enabled Ben to keep his dick under control during the day (barely), the nights were pure torture. Being in bed next to Hux’s sleeping body in their moonlit room was just too hard for Ben to bear. He lay as far away as he possibly could from Hux and struggled to clear his mind of all Hux-related thoughts. Ben tossed and turned restlessly while Hux slept peacefully, totally oblivious to the fact that he was mere inches from a man with a huge, throbbing boner who wanted to lick and kiss, suck and fuck every single part of him. Ben sometimes found himself staring at Hux as he slept, his eyes drawn to the bulge in Hux’s boxers. _How bad would it be if I just sucked him off while he slept_ , he wondered, dying to get his mouth on that cock. _Could I do it without waking him up?_ Ben could think of only one weapon available to keep himself from molesting Hux in his sleep. His own hand. But he didn’t dare touch himself in bed where he was so close to Hux. He couldn’t bear the thought of Hux catching Ben jerking himself off to incredibly graphic images of the two of them engaged in every sex act possible between two men.

So, one night Ben waited until Hux was asleep, crept into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He kept the light off, but snapped a glowstick so it wasn’t completely dark. To muffle the noise, Ben turned on the tap just in case Hux woke while he was jerking off. Ben was loud when he wanked and didn’t want Hux to overhear anything suspicious, especially if Ben accidentally moaned Hux’s name during any part of the process. He knew he wanted to take his time, to make this last, because his sexual frustration had escalated to such a point that a two minute one-and-done would simply not suffice. If he couldn’t enjoy Hux, at least he could enjoy himself. And really, it had been such a long time since he’d masturbated that he was pretty turned on at the thought.

When everything was arranged to his satisfaction, Ben sat on the toilet and pulled off his shirt. Inserting three fingers into his mouth, Ben sucked on them and imagined they were Hux’s cock. He even went so far as to swirl his tongue around his fingertips. When his fingers were completely coated in saliva, he allowed them to trail down his chin and neck over his chest until he reached a nipple. His wet fingers slowly circled the nipple until it hardened, and he pinched it gently between his forefinger and thumb. His nipples were very sensitive and he loved the way this felt. Then he repeated the process with his other nipple, imagining how incredible it would be to have Hux take it between his lips and suck hard. Ben was now fully erect and his cock ached for direct stimulation. Ben cupped his balls through the thin material of his boxers. He massaged and pulled on them until his cock tented his underwear and strained uncomfortably against the fabric. He gave the top of his cock a cursory stroke with his thumb and it jumped at the contact. All the blood in his body seemed to rush to his dick, making it pulse. _**Fuck**_ , he thought to himself as a stream of pre-cum dribbled onto his thigh. _I’m already leaking like a faucet._ Ben continued to touch himself through his underwear, teasing his cock with light caresses and the occasional stroke until he was whining softly with need.

Standing and stripping off his boxers, Ben took his cock in hand and covered it in skin hydrating oil, rendering it rock hard and shuddering. He put one hand around the base, squeezing softly and used the other to stroke himself slowly and gently, savoring the sensation of his fist sliding along the oh-so sensitive skin near the top of his dick. Ben moaned, squatted slightly and spread his thighs a little. At this point, he didn’t even need to fantasize because it felt so good to finally touch himself after all this time. He ran a thumb over the head of his cock and spread pre-cum all over the top of his dick, shivering with pleasure. As he increased the tempo and the pressure of his strokes, Ben allowed himself to think of Hux’s body in his exercise clothes. He pictured Hux’s beautifully-shaped cock, unrestrained by a jock strap, bouncing up and down when he ran or jumped and the way his firm, round ass looked in his blessedly tight shorts.

Ben tried to stifle his needy cries as he twisted his hand back and forth, up and down his shaft while imagining kissing Hux’s lips and tasting and teasing his tongue with his own. He groaned and pumped himself faster and harder as he pictured Hux’s entire body pressed tightly against him while he ground his rock hard cock against Hux’s equally hard dick and palmed his ass, pulling him closer still. He thought of fucking Hux’s ass as he took long, hard pulls of his cock and lost himself in the pleasure of rutting into his own fist and pretending it was Hux’s ass. Panting and moaning as his arousal peaked, Ben felt the tell-tale signs of his impending orgasm. As the pressure built in his gut and his balls tightened, Ben squeezed the base of his cock tightly to prevent himself from coming. He moved one hand from his cock to his ass and circled his sensitive ring with two fingers. Just as he inserted the fingers into his hole and grunted, the door slammed open, Hux walked into the bathroom and turned on the light.

Ben thought he might faint from humiliation and frustration as he yanked his fingers from his ass and hastily covered his erection with his hands.

“God, I’m so sorry, Ben!” Hux sputtered. “I had no idea you were in here. The light was off…”

“It’s okay, Hux,” Ben said, his face burning red. “I don’t always turn on the light when I take a piss at night.”

Hux nodded his head. “No worries, Ben. I’ll knock in the future.”

** Chapter 2: A Surprising New Development **

Hours later in bed with Ben lying on the far side of the huge mattress, Hux couldn’t sleep. He kept thinking about what he’d walked in on. He didn’t understand why Ben was naked, or why he was touching himself like that. The whole situation was oddly compelling and he was very curious. But he sensed that Ben was embarrassed and didn’t want to talk about it. Hux felt truly terrible for making Ben uncomfortable and wondered if there was anything he could do to smooth things over. Listening to Ben breathe, Hux could tell he wasn’t sleeping.

For the first time since sharing a bed with Ben, Hux was acutely aware of the other man’s body next to his. And every inch of Ben’s tall muscular body was spectacular. He’d always admired it jealously. But being with Ben over the last few months gradually erased his jealousy, leaving only admiration. Ben had saved his life and nursed him back to health with patience, caring and compassion. Hux now trusted Ben completely and felt a deep attachment to him. There was no one in the universe he felt this connection with. He wouldn’t risk anything coming between them.

“Ben? Are you sleeping?” Hux asked tentatively.

Ben was jolted out of his shame stupor by the sound of Hux’s voice. He was so worked up that there was no shot in hell he would catch a wink tonight. But he was also mortified that Hux saw him fucking himself and dreaded talking about the incident. He was sorely tempted to ignore Hux and fake snoring. It was hard for him to deny the other man anything, though. “No, Hux. I’m still awake.”

“I feel really bad that I embarrassed you,” Hux said sincerely.

“You didn’t embarrass me,” Ben lied.

“But I can tell that I did,” Hux persisted. “I’m not really sure why, or what you were doing, but I don’t think it’s anything for you to be ashamed of.” Though Hux didn’t fully understand the situation, he was certain of this. Whatever Ben had been doing was natural, human. And he couldn’t stop thinking about the sight of Ben’s hand on his penis and his fingers up his ass. It stirred something in him.

“That’s really kind of you, Hux. I’ll try not to be embarrassed anymore.” Ben realized this was a truly lame thing to say, but it was the best he could come up with.

Hux ignored the obvious inauthenticity of Ben’s response. “Do you mind telling me what you were doing?”

“Well, that’s sort of the embarrassing part,” Ben admitted.

“Oh.” Hux knew he should drop it.

“Yeah,” Ben said, praying Hux would drop it.

“Ben?” Hux couldn’t drop it.

“Yes, Hux?”

“Why is it embarrassing?”

Ben sighed. This wasn’t going to end well. “Because I was doing something private, something I didn’t want you to see.”

“You mean when you had your hand on your penis and fingers in your ass?” As the words left his mouth, Hux wanted to kick himself. He knew he was making things worse. But it was like his mouth had a mind of its own.

Ben gulped. So Hux had seen everything. “Yes. I mean that.”

Hux knew Ben was desperate to end this conversation, but his need to know more was overwhelming. “Does it feel good when you do that?” he asked softly.

Ben noted the shift in Hux’s tone and his cock twitched a little in response. “Yes, Hux. It does.”

“Oh,” Hux said. He ignored the voice in his head that screamed he was being intrusive and impolite because the new voice in his head was stronger and urged him on. “How does it work?”

Ben was silent. He sensed they were on thin ice here. For one thing, Hux’s curiosity about his masturbatory habits was an interesting development. Plus, their current physical proximity to each other made it very difficult for Ben to keep his body under control. In fact, despite his recent humiliation, Ben’s erection was tenting his sleep shorts and the bed sheets. He didn’t want Hux to see this and started to roll away from him when Hux reached out and put a warm hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I’ll stop asking questions,” he promised. “I’m being an insensitive asshole.”

Ben froze. Feeling Hux’s hand on his bare skin turned his modest erection into a raging hard on. “It’s ok, Hux. It’s just that talking about this stuff causes my body to react in certain ways. And that’s embarrassing too.”

“What ways?” The question was out of his mouth before Hux could stop himself.

Ben chuckled nervously. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

Hux felt his face heat. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s come over me, Ben. I know I should stop asking you these questions, that you want me to stop. And I don’t want to do anything to upset you. But it feels like I can’t control myself.”

 _Hmmm_ , Ben thought. This was starting to sound familiar. And his dick was starting to throb. “How much do you know about sex, Hux?”

“Not very much. I’ve never had sex,” Hux said with no trace of self-consciousness. “I know how men and women have sexual intercourse to reproduce - the basic mechanics involved. The man inserts his penis into the woman’s vagina and ejaculates sperm inside her. The sperm attaches to the woman’s egg and so on. But you know all of this.”

“Yeah, that’s the basic gist of it,” Ben agreed, his erection deflating a little at Hux’s dry description of heterosexual sex. As he suspected, Hux was totally sexually naïve. Ben just didn’t understand why. “Have you ever thought about having sex?”

“No,” Hux said automatically. “I’m not ready to have children yet.”

“Would you be shocked if I told you that sometimes people have sex just because it feels good?” Ben asked, testing the extent of Hux’s knowledge.

“No. I mean I know people do that.” Hux paused for a moment. “The thought of having sex just didn’t interest me. I never wanted a girlfriend or a wife. I was so focused on surviving my father’s household and then my career. I only saw people as things I could use or obstacles in my way. I’ve never had friends. Until you. You must think I’m completely abnormal.”

“Not at all,” Ben lied again. “I’m just surprised you don’t have any personal experience with this. Haven’t you ever been sexually aroused?”

Hux considered. “I’m not sure. What’s it like?”

Ben couldn’t believe he had to go there. But he did. “Well, do you see my penis?” Ben asked, directing Hux’s gaze to his erection. Even semi-hard, it was still obvious through his clothes and the sheets. He knew he was taking a big risk.

Hux rolled over to face Ben and looked down at his groin. His heartrate increased. “You have an erection.”

“That’s right,” Ben said. “That’s what happens when I’m sexually aroused.”

“I see.” Hux swallowed hard. “I’ve had erections before. I just ignored them.”

Ben laughed. “I wish I had your self-control. It’s hard for me to ignore mine.”

Hux put two and two together. “So that’s why you were touching your penis.”

“Yes,” Ben responded. “It feels good when I touch my penis. It’s called masturbating.”

“Masturbating?” Hux repeated.

“Yes. Sex isn’t just about intercourse with a woman. There are a lot of different ways to have sex. With yourself, like I was doing.” Ben paused and then added in a near-whisper, “Or with a man.” Just saying the words to Hux made Ben harder. Ben saw Hux notice this.

Hux was starting to appreciate the fact that sex was a lot more complicated than he’d thought. And a lot more interesting. “You’re feeling sexually aroused now,” Hux stated, the sound of his heart pounding in his ears.

“That’s not a question,” Ben pointed out, his voice low and husky.

For the first time since living together, Hux was aware of the effect he was having on Ben. And he liked it. A lot. He hadn’t known men could feel this way about each other. That they could have sex together. _Oh god._ That he and Ben could… “Let me try that again. Would it feel good if _I_ touched your penis.”

Ben closed his eyes and breathed deeply to avoid hyperventilating. “Yes, Hux. It would feel good. Better than good.”

Then something truly unexpected happened. Hux reached for Ben’s hand and put it on his cock. His hard, throbbing cock. Ben couldn’t help moaning a little.

“It _does_ feel good,” Hux whispered.

“Are you sure about this, Hux?” Ben asked through gritted teeth.

“Yes,” Hux said with conviction. “I’m sure that it feels really good with your hand touching me like that.” He started to pant. Without realizing it, Ben had gripped Hux’s erection through his shorts and was rubbing it. Hux moaned and his dick started to leak. “I don’t know what’s happening to me, Ben.”

Ben removed his hand, instantly chagrined. He felt extremely protective of Hux, and the need to guard him from pain overrode his lust in this moment. “Hux, this is all new to you. It’s perfectly natural and it should have happened years ago. I have no idea why it didn’t, or why it’s happening now.”

Hux grabbed Ben’s hand and put it back on his cock. “I think it’s happening now because you’re the first person I’ve ever really cared about. I feel close to you. You’re brilliant and brave and gentle and I think you’re beautiful.”

“Beautiful?” Ben kept his hand on Hux’s cock, but didn’t move it.

“Yes. Even though I didn’t think about sex before now, I always thought you were beautiful,” Hux confessed. “I didn’t know what it meant, really. I didn’t know about masturbating or that men could be together like this. I just loved to watch you. I still do. I want you to keep touching me.”

“Wow, Hux,” Ben said in disbelief. He was afraid to trust where this was heading. It seemed too good to be true. “I think you’re beautiful too. And sexy. I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long.”

Hux sighed and moved closer to Ben. Ben used his free hand to stroke his own cock through his shorts, overcome by the feeling of Hux’s perfect pulsing dick wrapped in his hand.

“I think I was just waiting for you, Ben. I need you to show me,” Hux started to wriggle his hips under Ben’s hand, seeking to increase the friction against his cock. “Show me how to make it feel good, Ben,” he pleaded with raw need in his voice. “Please have sex with me.”

“Oh god, Hux. _Yes_ ,” Ben groaned and freed Hux’s cock from his shorts. When he rubbed the tip, he felt a surprising amount of pre-cum there which he used to lubricate the top and sides of Hux’s dick. Hux grunted and started thrusting into Ben’s hand instinctually. It was like he had gone from zero to sixty in the space of an hour. But in reality, this had been brewing for weeks. Ben hadn’t been crazy when he thought Hux was rubbing up against him intentionally. Hux wanted Ben then. He just didn’t understand it.

Ben took his hand from Hux’s dick and licked the pre-cum from his fingers. Hux watched Ben with huge eyes, panting through his open mouth. Then Ben licked his palm thoroughly, coating it in saliva.

“Take off your shorts, Hux,” Ben instructed in a low voice.

Hux immediately complied and was rewarded by Ben’s saliva-slicked hand wrapping around his cock and pumping it slowly.

“ _Ben!_ ” Hux cried out, arching his back off the bed and his dick further into Ben’s fist.

“That’s right, baby,” Ben couldn’t resist the term of endearment. “Fuck my hand. It feels good, doesn’t it?”

 _ **"Yes**_. It feels _so_ good.”

Ben, inspired by Hux’s enthusiastic reaction to his attentions, concentrated on making the first his orgasm of his life unforgettable. He ignored his own cock in favor of focusing all of his attention on Hux. Cupping Hux’s balls with one hand, Ben slid the other up and down Hux’s shaft, paying particular attention to the skin just below the tip. He listened carefully for Hux’s reactions to determine what he liked best. It was difficult to tell because Hux seemed to like everything. And he wasn’t going to last long. Even when Ben tried to slow the pace, Hux moaned and grunted loudly, thrusting his hips in time with Ben’s strokes. It was all happening so fast that Ben knew he wouldn’t have time to take Hux in his mouth. When he felt Hux’s balls tighten, Ben decided not to deny him what he so obviously wanted and needed after a lifetime of celibacy. Ben twisted and pumped Hux’s erection tighter, harder and faster until Hux was literally sobbing with need.

“Ben,” he moaned. “It feels… I’m… I… I…”

“You’re going to come, Hux,” Ben purred.

And he did. Hux shouted as his first orgasm took him, wave after wave of intense pleasure, accompanied by powerful spurts of a thick white substance that coated his stomach.

It took a while for Hux to come down, but when he did, the look of awe and gratitude on his face was worth every moment of torture Ben had endured lusting after him in silence.

“Wow,” Hux said. “I can’t even begin to describe how that felt.”

“Yeah,” Ben said. “The first time is pretty amazing.”

“I ejaculated,” Hux observed as he looked down at his stomach.

Ben laughed. “You sure as hell did. It’s called ‘coming’.”

Hux, ever the gentleman, touched Ben’s hard cock and said, “What about you?”

“It’s ok, Hux. You don’t need to do anything.”

“But I want to, Ben. Pull down your shorts,” Hux commanded.

Ben was so tickled by the role reversal that he followed Hux’s order. When they were both completely naked, Ben asked Hux if they could just hold each other for a while. Hux agreed and they embraced. Ben felt warm and safe in Hux’s arms, and having his dick sandwiched between their stomachs, sliding in Hux’s warm cum wasn’t bad either. He didn’t know why he wasn’t taking Hux up on his offer to get him off. There would be time enough for that. For now, he just wanted to be close to Hux. It was intimate and erotic in a way he’d never experienced with any lover before. He sighed with contentment and pulled Hux closer.

“Can I kiss you, Ben?” Hux asked tentatively. “I’ve never kissed anyone before. And I really want to kiss you.”

Ben responded by brushing Hux’s lips softly with his own.

Hux simply said, “More.”

So Ben licked Hux’s bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. Hux’s lips parted and Ben slipped his tongue into Hux’s mouth. Hux made a sound at the back of this throat. They slowly explored each other, tongues softly probing and tasting. Gradually, their kissing became deeper, wetter and more urgent. Ben ran his fingers through Hux’s silky hair and Hux moved his hands to Ben’s ass, pulling him closer so that their cocks touched. Ben noticed that Hux was hard again and marveled at his learning curve as Hux started thrusting into Ben’s erection with his own.

 ** _Fuck_** , Ben thought to himself. _Hux knows how to frot._

Soon, they were panting and groaning into each other’s mouths. Ben reached down between them and used the cum on Hux’s stomach to completely coat both of their dicks. They grunted as their slippery hard cocks rubbed against each other and Hux sucked on Ben’s tongue, refusing to release it. Hux, with the unerring instinct of a gifted novice, dipped two fingers into the slick which had dripped under his balls and then moved them up to Ben’s ass, circling the ring before plunging inside. Ben yelped and clamped down on Hux’s fingers as he erupted in a truly epic, earthshaking climax. The feel of Ben spasming around his fingers and shooting and jerking against his cock was too much for Hux to resist. He came for the second time in his life, thrusting into Ben for all he was worth. They continued to clutch each other’s asses, kissing and moaning and grinding until the last vestiges of their orgasms finally subsided.

** Chapter 3: More **

Later, as they cuddled together in bed and Ben was drifting off to sleep, Hux said, “I want you to put your penis in my ass.”

Ben was instantly alert. “What’s gotten into you, Hux? Not that I’m complaining. But this morning you’d never kissed anyone and now you’re asking me to fuck you in the ass.”

“It’s like I was off all of my life and now I’m on. Really on,” Hux explained. “Because of you.”

Ben felt his heart stutter. “I can’t tell you how happy that makes me, Hux. Do you want me to do it now, or wait until the morning.”

Hux was silent. Ben could guess what that meant. And his dick was already twitching in anticipation. “Hang on,” he said, gently extricating himself from Hux’s arms.

“Ok,” Hux said watching as Ben ran to the bathroom. He started stroking himself experimentally to see how it would feel. Good. But nowhere near as good as when Ben did it.

Ben came back from the bathroom carrying the skin oil. Seeing Hux’s fist wrapped around his own cock made Ben’s dick rock hard. “Since this is your first time, I’m going to prepare you,” Ben said, getting into bed with Hux.

“Prepare me?” Hux sounded nervous.

“Don’t worry,” Ben said, taking Hux in his arms and kissing him gently on the mouth. “You’ll like it.”

“I trust you, Ben,” Hux said before he deepened their kiss and pulled Ben tightly against him.

They made out for a long time, kissing passionately, hands roaming all over each other’s bodies, hard cocks grinding until they were both gasping for breath. Ben rolled Hux onto his back and moved his mouth to Hux’s neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin there. Hux moaned softly as Ben kissed and licked his way down to Hux’s nipple. He circled it with his tongue and earned another moan from Hux. When Ben took Hux’s nipple between his teeth and bit lightly, Hux groaned loudly.

 _Ah,_ Ben smiled against Hux’s chest. _Another nipple man._

Ben treated Hux’s other nipple to the same attention and Hux began to grunt softly. His grunts turned considerably louder when Ben started trailing soft kisses over his stomach to the patch of glistening red hair surrounding Hux’s fully erect, scrumptious cock. As soon as Ben’s tongue touched the tip of Hux’s dick, Hux cried out. Ben swirled his tongue around the tip, tasting the pre-cum. Ben kissed and licked Hux’s shaft all the way down to the root. Hux’s cock kept jumping all over the place, so Ben had to take him in hand.

“Fuck, you are so responsive, Hux,” Ben observed. “It makes me crazy.” Then he wrapped his lips around Hux’s cock and swallowed him whole.

 _“Ben!”_ Hux groaned.

“Mmph,” Ben answered. He moved his mouth slowly up and down Hux’s cock, sucking to create more pressure and using his tongue generously along the way. Ben was only able to do this for a few moments before he felt Hux’s balls tightening.

“Ben, I’m going to come in your mouth,” Hux managed to say and then resumed his loud, rhythmic grunting.

Ben gently removed his mouth from Hux’s cock and Hux groaned in frustration.

“Hey,” Ben teased. “I’m only following orders. Now it’s your turn to follow mine. Get on your hands and knees and spread your legs.”

Hux didn’t need to be told twice. Ben was struck by how sexy Hux looked with his ass in the air and thighs spread wide apart so that his pretty puckered hole was exposed. Ben wasted no time. He put his hands on Hux’s ass cheeks and spread them wider. Then he lowered his tongue to Hux’s hole, gently swirling it around the edges. Hux grunted as if in pain, but pushed hard against Ben’s tongue to increase the contact. Ben buried his nose in Hux’s ass and started licking him in long wide stripes, relishing his scent and texture. The sounds of Ben sucking, licking and slurping Hux’s ass were downright carnal, a highly arousing counterpoint to Hux’s desperate whimpers. When Hux’s ass was sloppy wet, Ben started to eat him out in earnest, spreading his cheeks as far as they would go and plunging his tongue right into Hux’s asshole. Hux fisted the sheets and pressed up into Ben’s tongue, wanting it as deep as possible. The feeling of Ben’s tongue thrusting in and out, fucking him, was enough to send him over the edge even without stimulation to his cock.

“Ben, I’m going to come,” he warned again.

Ben pulled his tongue out of Hux’s hole and replaced it with a finger. Hux tensed against the unfamiliar sensation.

“Relax the muscles in your ass and bear down on me, Hux,” Ben instructed. “It will make it much better.”

Hux did as Ben said, adjusting to the feel of Ben’s finger in his ass and the sense of fullness. Then Ben added a second finger and Hux felt even fuller as his ass stretched to accommodate the increased mass. Ben started to move his fingers gently in and out, eventually adding a third. This went on for a while as Ben worked to stretch Hux out, his fingers scissoring in Hux’s hole from time to time. Hux wasn’t sure he liked it at first. Ben’s fingers were a lot harder than his tongue and his ass felt uncomfortably full. Fortunately for Hux, Ben had very, long talented fingers and when they finally went deeper, he hit a spot that made Hux jump as if he’d been electrified. It was a shock of pure sexual pleasure, more intensely stimulating than anything he’d felt before.

“That’s your prostate,” Ben explained, his voice thick with lust. “It’s the most sensitive part of a man’s body. And when I fuck you, I’m going to massage you there with my cock.”

“ _Oh,”_ was all Hux could manage to say. He pushed his ass even higher in the air and spread his legs wider to give Ben more access. “Do it again.”

Ben loved how deliciously debauched Hux looked like this. A former general of the First Order. Like he was dying to be fucked. And Ben was dying to fuck him. “I’ll do you one better,” Ben promised, pulling his fingers out of Hux.

Hux whimpered and turned around to observe Ben oiling his dick with the moisturizer. Seeing Ben stroke and pull on his large shuddering cock was a wonderful thing and Hux watched in silence for a moment.

“Don’t worry, baby,” Ben said, slathering some oil around and into Hux’s ass. “I didn’t forget about you.”

And then Ben’s dick was poised at the entrance to Hux’s hole and his oily hand was wrapped around Hux’s cock, stroking slowly.

“Are you ready, Hux?” Ben asked through gritted teeth. He felt like he was going to explode.

“Yes, Ben. _Please fuck me_ ,” Hux replied, also on the verge of exploding.

And that was all it took. Ben entered Hux slowly, giving him time to adjust to his girth. Hux adjusted quickly.

“Deeper, Ben,” he pleaded.

Those words were music to Ben’s ears. He pushed further and further into Hux until he was buried to the hilt. The feeling of Hux warm and tight around him almost made him come right then and there. He started counting backwards by sevens until he had control again. Then he shifted his hips, searching for Hux’s prostate. It didn’t take long.

“ _Yes! **There**. Oh please_,” Hux cried out and pushed up against him.

Ben started to move. He thrust in and out of Hux deeply and slowly, hitting Hux’s prostate with each stroke. Hux eagerly met all of Ben’s thrusts, grinding his ass against the base of Ben’s cock to increase the contact between the tip of Ben’s dick and his prostate. He was moaning, “yes, yes, yes,” with every thrust and grunting so loudly that Ben was truly thankful they were alone. Anyone within a mile radius would have heard Hux. Lost in the sensations of his cock encased in Hux’s ass, the fullness of Hux’s throbbing dick in his hand and the noises he made, Ben knew he wouldn’t last long. But he would definitely outlast Hux. Ben surrendered to the inevitable and fucked Hux’s ass faster, harder and deeper. He stroked Hux’s cock more firmly as Hux repeatedly cried Ben’s name and finally let out a high-pitched sustained, “ _Ahhhhh_ ”. Hux came hard, shooting rope after rope of thick white seed all over Ben’s hand and the sheets. The sound of Hux’s potent orgasm and the feel of his ass contracting around Ben’s cock was so overwhelming that Ben stopped breathing for a moment. And then he erupted in Hux’s ass, shouting his name and pumping wildly as he shot copious amounts of come deep into his lover’s hole. Coming in Hux was glorious and transcendent and he never wanted it to end.

When Ben and Hux finally collapsed on the bed, they were both gasping for breath and there was cum everywhere – on the sheets, on their stomachs and leaking out of Hux’s ass. Ben could hear Hux saying something, but his voice was muffled by a pillow and he couldn’t make it out.

“What did you say, baby?” Ben asked.

“Again,” Hux said.

Ben rolled his eyes and started to laugh. He’d created a monster. And he felt like the luckiest fucker in the universe. “Just give me a minute to recover. Then I’d be happy to oblige.”

Hux smiled into the pillow. He was irrevocably horny and madly in love.

** Chapter 4: Another First **

The next morning, Hux’s ass was sore from being fucked three times. Next to him, Ben’s sleeping face was young, innocent and adorable and Hux liked watching him sleep. On the other hand, Ben’s naked body was perfect, he absolutely reeked of sex and the memories of their multiple and varied couplings last night triggered potent cravings in Hux that needed to be satisfied. He hated to wake Ben, but it was what it was. As much as he adored the feeling of having Ben’s cock inside him, Hux knew he should give his ass a break. At least until tonight. Or maybe after lunch. But he wanted Ben now. And he had an idea. That’s why Ben woke with Hux’s face buried in his ass.

“Good morning, Hux,” Ben said, moaning and laughing at the same time. “I see that you started breakfast without me.”

Hux chuckled with his tongue up Ben’s ass, creating new and delightful sensations that elicited a satisfying groan from Ben. Hux lifted his head to look at his lover and smiled fetchingly. “Good morning, Ben. I hope you slept well. You like having things in your ass, right?”

“That is definitely the strangest ‘good morning’ I’ve ever heard in my life,” Ben said, returning Hux’s smile. “And I think you already know the answer to that question.”

“I do know you like things in your ass,” Hux replied. “That’s why I want to fuck it.”

“Hmmm,” Ben said. “That’s an interesting idea. I’ve never been fucked like that before.”

“Oh.” Hux was confused. “But I assumed…”

Ben blushed. After all they’d done together, he didn’t know why he felt shy. But the memory of Hux walking in on him last night was still more embarrassing than sexy at this point. “Fingers, yes,” Ben clarified. “My own and occasionally someone else’s. Tongues, definitely. But I’ve never let anyone put their cock in my ass.”

“I’m sorry, Ben. Forget I said anything.” Hux felt slightly ashamed of himself.

Ben reached down to pull Hux towards him and kissed him softly on the lips. It was a very sweet kiss, full of tenderness, longing and the taste of Ben’s ass. They held each other close and continued to kiss for a while until they were both so aroused that it was no longer gentle or sweet, but frenzied and needy.

Panting, Ben broke their kiss and looked deep into Hux’s eyes. “I’d like you to fuck me, Hux. I want you to be my first.”

Hux was truly moved. And horny. “Are you sure, Ben? I don’t want to pressure you into anything.”

“You sound like me,” Ben observed wryly. “I’m sure, Hux. Make love to me.”

“I will,” Hux said, “because I do.”

“You do what?” Ben asked.

“Love you,” Hux replied.

Ben thrilled at Hux’s words. “I love you too, Hux.”

“I meant that I’m in love with you, Ben,” Hux clarified.

Ben caressed Hux’s face and gazed at him adoringly. “That’s what I meant, too, Hux. Head over heels in love.”

Hux sighed with happiness and lowered his mouth to Ben’s. They kissed deeply for a while, loving the intimacy of being face to face and inside each other’s mouths. Hux felt like he could kiss Ben forever. But he followed his instinct to let his lips travel to Ben’s neck where he sucked and nibbled gently before trailing kisses down Ben’s chest to a nipple. Hux guessed correctly that Ben had lavished such attention on his nipples last night because Ben’s were also very sensitive. So he replicated Ben’s actions and received ample reinforcement from his lover’s highly enthusiastic and vocal response.

“Fuck, Hux. You’re _so_ good at that,” Ben groaned in appreciation. “I think you could make me come just by sucking on my tits.”

“Ben,” Hux said. “You have the filthiest mouth in the entire galaxy and it drives me absolutely crazy. I think I could come just by hearing you talk.” And then he gave Ben’s nipple a final nip before continuing his journey south.

Ben suspected that because he seemed to be a natural at everything sexual, Hux’s blowjob skills would be no exception. He wasn’t wrong. Of course, the fact that it was Hux’s lips wrapped around his cock would have made the experience toe-curling regardless. Hux, who he’d been drooling over, lusting after, dreaming of, jerking off to and apparently very much in love with. Hux, the inspiration for every raging hard on Ben had sported for the past few months. Hux, who he thought was completely disinterested in sex, or sex with men, or sex with him. The same Hux whose red hair now tickled Ben’s stomach as his mouth expertly worked Ben’s dick like he’d been doing it for decades.

“Are you sure you haven’t done this before?” Ben gasped when he could manage to speak around his moans of ecstasy.

Hux looked up from Ben’s cock for a moment, “I’m only doing what you did to me.” And then he got back to business.

“Fuck, Hux. You have no gag reflex. Oh god, _yes_ …” Ben whined. “You should stop before I shoot in your mouth.”

Hux obeyed and moved his mouth from Ben’s cock to his balls, sucking one and then the other into his mouth. Then he worked his way to Ben’s ass, licking him from stem to stern before turning his attention to Ben’s hole. When Hux sucked hard on Ben’s hole and started to tongue fuck him, Ben’s soft grunts turned into full-throated groans. Hux was so turned on by the sound of Ben’s arousal that he started grinding into the mattress. Ben grabbed Hux’s head and moved it away from his ass. Hux looked up at him quizzically.

“I’m not going to last another second if you keep eating me out like that,” Ben explained. And then Ben started to roll over onto his stomach.

“Wait,” Hux said, holding onto Ben’s legs so he couldn’t move. “Can we do it facing each other, Ben?” Hux asked. “I want to see your face.”

“Yeah. I just need to reposition my legs,” Ben said, bending his knees up towards his chest. His extraordinary flexibility made this relatively easy and comfortable.

In this position, Hux had a better view of Ben’s ass. It was tight, round and muscular and his delicately puckered hole glistened temptingly. Hux couldn’t stop from slavering over it again, using his whole tongue to drench Ben in saliva from his perineum all the way up to the cleft of his ass. Ben tasted so good and he smelled so sexy. It was hard to tell who was groaning louder as Hux licked and probed and sucked on Ben’s ass until Ben said, “I need you fuck me _right now_.”

“With my fingers?” Hux asked.

“With your _dick_ ,” Ben groaned.

 _“Oh,”_ Hux responded. He grabbed the oil from the nightstand and rubbed it all over his cock. Enjoying the feel of his oily hand on his greased erection, Hux indulged in a few firm, long strokes before he poured more oil onto his fingers and rubbed them all around the edges and inside ring of Ben’s quivering hole.

“I love to watch you touch yourself like that, Hux,” Ben growled. “You have no idea how sexy you look.”

Hux chuckled, remembering Ben in the bathroom. “Oh, I have some idea, Ben.” And then Hux positioned himself between Ben’s legs, nudged Ben’s hole with the tip of his cock and they both stopped talking.

Hux inched his way into Ben very slowly, relishing every single moment of the mind-blowing experience of being inside him. When he was about a third of the way in, Hux noticed Ben wince and immediately stopped moving. Hux knew that Ben was very vulnerable in this position and that he needed to be extremely careful not to hurt him. He was acutely aware of the power he had over Ben now and would rather die from wanting Ben than harm him in any way.

“Just give me a minute to adjust,” Ben said through gritted teeth.

“As long as you need, baby,” Hux replied, holding himself completely still. _I can’t move, I won’t move, I can’t move_ , _I love you,_ he chanted silently and stared into Ben’s beautiful dark eyes. He felt Ben relax around him fractionally, but remained frozen in place.

“Ok,” Ben said. “Just go easy at first.”

Hux took Ben’s request to heart. He moved further into Ben at an excruciatingly slow pace, allowing both men to fully savor the sensations of being surrounded and filled. When Hux was finally fully submerged in Ben, they stared into each other’s eyes, mesmerized.

“This is as close as we can be, Ben,” Hux whispered.

“I love you, Hux,” Ben responded and put his hand at the back of Hux’s head to pull their mouths together.

They made love like this, kissing deeply while Ben continued to acclimate to the feeling of Hux’s slow, gentle strokes inside him. Eventually, Ben needed it to be harder and faster. He palmed Hux’s ass to guide his thrusts and push in him farther. Hux was more than happy to pick up the pace and plunged as deeply as he could into Ben’s tight enveloping warmth. The experience was exquisite and intensely erotic. Fucking him this way, Hux’s cock was perfectly positioned to stroke Ben’s prostate. Sometimes when Hux bottomed out, he would move his hips in a slow circle to massage it. Ben encouraged this by moaning into Hux’s mouth and grinding against him, letting him know just how good it felt. All too soon, the stimulation to his prostrate, Hux’s tongue in his mouth and the feel of Hux’s ass in his hands as fucked him built into a crescendo of arousal that threatened to tip him over the edge. Ben had never been able to come without his cock being pumped, but it was about to happen now.

“Hux, I’m close,” he said. “So close. Fuck me _hard_.”

Hux, who had been relatively quiet until now, began to grunt loudly as he jackhammered into Ben’s ass. The permission to go as hard and fast and deep as he wanted unleashed him and he fucked Ben in a kind of frenzy. Ben knew he wouldn’t last another second with Hux pounding him like that and he had just enough presence of mind to insert two fingers into Hux’s ass before he detonated, shooting so hard that his cum splattered on the wall behind them.

“Fuuuuuuck, oh my fucking god,” Hux shouted as he came and came and came in a volcanic burst of an orgasm. It felt so unbelievably good to come in Ben’s pulsing, contracting and now cum-coated ass that Hux kept thrusting until there was nothing left and his cock softened.

***

Ben chuckled as he and Hux cuddled together in a sticky mess of saliva, sweat and cum.

“What?” Hux asked.

“Seems like I’m not the only one with a filthy mouth here.” Ben smirked.

“It’s your fault,” Hux protested. “You’re the one who taught me everything.”

“That’s flattering, Hux. But I can’t take total credit for the fact that you’re a sex god,” Ben said.

Hux blushed modestly. “Really?”

“Really,” Ben asserted. “You’re very sexy when you blush. Did I ever tell you that I have a major thing for redheads?”

Hux laughed. “I’m starting to get the picture.” His stomach grumbled.

“Time for a real breakfast, baby,” Ben said. “But let’s take a shower first. I’ve never felt so sticky in my life.”

Hux sat up and ran his fingers through his hair. “Agreed.” As he got off the bed and started padding towards the bathroom, he turned back to look at Ben. “Have you ever had sex in a shower?”

Ben groaned and rolled his eyes. “You’re going to be the death of me, Hux.”

“No way, Ben. We’ve only just started.”


End file.
